Let me in
by HttydMary456
Summary: Based after the second season of RTTE Hiccup is really feeling the stress, but he soon realises everyone has his back, he just has to let them in... Rated M for sexual content
**First rated M fanfiction done alone, try not to hate too much…**

000

Hiccup had been stressing over everything to do with Vigo and the dragon hunters. He doesn't know how he does it. Last week, he managed to stop the riders so easily, when it had taken Hiccup a week to go through the whole plan to make it full proof. So the fact that Vigo managed to not only work out the plan, but to also foil it. It was getting to Hiccup. Really badly.

He didn't realise, but he had started to push the others away. He was so absorbed into getting this right, tricking Vigo, and winning this game of his, that he hadn't noticed himself snapping at the others to leave him alone, which meant he was normally alone. He had even been snapping at Toothless, so he had been staying with Astrid in her hut, as he would normally sleep next to Hiccup.

Astrid had also taken the liberty to taking Toothless for flights, as he couldn't come and go like Stormfly and the rest of the dragons. And when he moaned every time he looked at Hiccup's hut, she couldn't stand it, the dragon was always so lively so to see him like this was awful.

So she occupied his time by flying him, even if it was just flying him round the edge, making sure the twins and Snotlout were under control, and making sure the defences are up to working order. She really wasn't happy with Hiccup. It's one thing to neglect her and the guys, but to neglect Toothless? That wasn't right. Sure she wasn't happy he was neglecting her, but it's not like he shows much affection towards her anyway.

She sighs as she lets the wind hit her face. Toothless was soaring gently over the ocean after a flight full of spins and dives. Stormfly was flying alongside them. Stormfly wasn't too happy about the new flight arrangements, but she understood enough to accept it without problems.

Astrid was thinking about Hiccup. She hadn't even spoken to him since their last failed attempt. She missed him. She would never admit it but she definitely had feelings for the boy, and just wanted some alone time with him, to maybe show him how much she liked him. But the opportunity hasn't come up yet, last time she tried to get him to spend some time with her, he snapped at her for interrupting his planning. When she asked if he needed any help, he got up and pushed her out before slamming the door on her face.

That had hurt, but she dare not snap at him, so she had left without another word and has refused to even look at him since. Every time he entered the clubhouse for dinner, she would get up and leave, sometimes taking her food with her if she hadn't finished.

Fishlegs had said that Hiccup had snapped at him too, and ever since has been following her out when she left, with or without his food. She didn't care if Hiccup knew she was avoiding him or not, she wasn't prepared to face him and didn't want anything to do with him at the moment.

She landed Toothless on the beach and looked out at the horizon. Toothless and Stormfly ran into the water and started to splash around, roaring happily. They have become closer now that Toothless stays with her, which she thought was good for the dragons.

Astrid turns and looks at Hiccup's hut, which she can just see from the beach. His is next to hers, which means she has to walk past his to get to hers. It wasn't the best, as when she did, Toothless would whine and she would have to walk back to him and get his attention before walking him back to her hut.

She really wishes he would open up to her, she wanted to help him, and she wants to hold some of the burden. She wanted to hold him. Tell him it's ok, that he doesn't have to do this alone, that he needs to let everyone in. But he wouldn't let them in. He wouldn't let her in.

She looked out at the horizon and saw the sun setting, and so called the dragons and mounted Toothless, before heading to the stables to say goodnight to Stormfly. She led her to her bedding, and after giving her some chicken, walked with Toothless up the many ramps and stairs, till Toothless stopped outside Hiccups door and whimpered.

Astrid sighed and walked up to the Night Fury and patted his head. "Come on boy… I know you want Hiccup to pay attention to you… and I want him to as well… But he won't… so let's just go…" she didn't hear anyone approaching until she heard their voice.

"What are you doing?"

Hiccup.

She chose not to answer, not wanting to deal with him right now so called Toothless to follow her before walking towards her hut. She doesn't look back, instead just walks into her hut and sits at her desk, glaring at it as if it offended her.

Toothless however stays back, not wanting to leave Hiccup, but as the dragon see the expression on his best friends face, he changes his mind. For Hiccups expression was full of stress and anger, which was the complete opposite to his usual carefree and happy face. So Toothless quickly turns away and runs up to Astrid's hut before disappearing inside to nudge Astrid, whining softly.

"I know boy… I want Hiccup back too…"

Hiccup had stared after Astrid and Toothless, wondering what their problem was and why they were staring into his hut. Can he not have some privacy? He is only trying to save their lives, and they are being nosy.

He walked into his hut and slammed the door shut before sitting by the desk and starting to stress over his plans again.

000

As the weeks went by, the stress on Hiccup increases, and he had soon snapped at everyone enough that everyone avoided him. Whenever he entered the clubhouse, everyone, including Toothless, leaves in an instant.

Toothless has stopped whining when he walks past Hiccup's hut, and instead, grunts angrily and walks straight to Astrid's hut. Whenever they went on missions, Toothless would be very disobedient, and thrash around, and growl at Hiccup if he tried to get Toothless to do something Toothless didn't particularly want to do.

This made Hiccup angrier, which made Toothless more agitated, and wouldn't even take off with Hiccup on his back anymore. This had snapped Hiccup out of the stress to a more shocked and saddened state as he tried to get Toothless to let him on, but Toothless ignored him and walked over to Astrid, encouraging her to stroke his head.

Hiccup looked at the two with shock, and now, not only depressed at the loss of his dragon friend, he became even more frustrated. He needed a dragon, and one that would obey him. So he walked up to Astrid's hut and knocked on the door. As she could fly Toothless and he seemed to favour her now, Stormfly was the perfect choice.

Astrid opened the door and upon laying eyes on Hiccup frowned. "Finally remembered you had other people on the island?"

Hiccup frowned at that, but didn't comment. "I came to ask about Toothless and the fact I can't fly him. So considering you've been flying him, I wanted to know if I could fly Stormfly"

Astrid glared at that. "Well it's your fault for ignoring him Hiccup, and when you did notice him, you snapped at him for distracting you! And you also ignored me and snapped at me when I tried to help, and now you expect me to just let you ride Stormfly because you pushed everyone away!? I don't think so!"

Hiccup was taken aback by the statement, but quickly turned his shocked expression to an angry one. "Well how else am I supposed to get around!? How else am I supposed to help!?"

"I don't know Hiccup, figure it out! But you're not going to be using Stormfly, and Toothless has decided to not let you fly him, which is YOUR fault! You have rejected my help Hiccup, so I've had enough of trying! You've rejected Toothless' help, to try and calm you! You've snapped at everyone, so no one wants to help you anymore!" She was heaving with rage now, fist clenched and one of angriest glares Hiccup had ever seen was present on her face.

He had seen his mistake. The effect his stress has had on everyone else hasn't been visible to him until seeing Astrid so angry, and so upset. He could see tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, her chest still heaving and instantly knew his stress had a much bigger impact on Astrid and Toothless than it had on him.

"Astrid… I-"

"Don't Hiccup! I don't want to hear it! I understand! You don't want Toothless' help! You don't want them to help! You don't want me to help! You don't want my company! I get it! And to think I actually thought we had something!"

"Wait what?"

She looks at him with angry confusion before her eyes widen and she covers her mouth, face going beet red. They stare at each other for what seems like forever, Hiccup beating himself up for not realising sooner and Astrid beating herself up for saying that out loud.

Astrid can't stand the silence, and with still red cheeks, grabs the handle and starts to close the door. But as it's about to close Hiccup puts his hand out and stops it. "Astrid wait"

"What is there to wait for Hiccup? For you to win? Because I've had it Hiccup!" And with that the door is slammed into Hiccup's face, leaving the boy with a shocked face. He felt stupid. Felt horrid. Felt unlike himself. He didn't like this feeling. But as Astrid had slammed the door on his face, he knew there was no way he would be able to speak to her for the rest of the day, so decided to go for a walk, rather than continue work, to think about this new information.

000

He couldn't sleep last night, all he could think about was what Astrid said. Did she really like him? Did she want something? He thinks about all the times they'd kissed, but all of them seemed to have been an 'in the moment' kind of kiss, so he didn't think too much about them.

He couldn't take it. If Astrid really liked him, and he had rejected that, he would never forgive himself. He decided to go down to breakfast and ask Astrid to talk. He needed to solve this problem. So he walked down to the clubhouse and saw everyone eating. But as Fishlegs saw Hiccup approach, he grabbed his plate and started to get up. As he did, the others looked and saw him, and followed Fishlegs. Hiccup noticed Astrid wasn't with them though.

"Hey have you guys seen Astrid?"

They all looked surprised he even noticed them. Snotlout was the first to speak. "What? You finally realised we still exist?" Tuffnut followed up with "Yeah, I mean, I know we aren't much help, but we aren't useless" Ruffnut joins in. "For once I agree with my brother, you completely ignore our ideas, and us in general, why so talkative all of a sudden?"

Hiccup had really messed up. He couldn't believe how cruel he had been. "Guys… im really really sorry… And I'll make it up to you, but I really need to speak to Astrid, its urgent"

Fishlegs saw the truth in Hiccups words and relaxed at the sight of an almost normal Hiccup. But then his face dropped. "Didn't you hear? Astrid left this morning on Toothless with Stormfly following. She's gone back to Berk…"

"What…? But… Why?" Hiccup was at a loss for words. He couldn't have lost her. Not now.

Snotlout piped in "She was fed up with how everything was, and so left."

No. He wasn't going to lose her so quickly. "I need a dragon"

000

Hiccup was soon in the air, riding Hookfang, heading straight to Berk, but looking at the islands he passed, just in case she landed. It wasn't until midday, and after he had flown through the mist, when he heard the distinct roar of Toothless, and the squawk of Stormfly. He guided Hookfang into that general direction and found Astrid on an island where the centre housed a lake surrounded by beautiful greenery.

Hiccup was familiar with this spot. He has been visiting this spot in the summers ever since he discovered it with Toothless. He would come here to unwind and relax, by either going for a swim, or just sitting by the edge and drawing the scenery.

Hookfang landed not too far away from where the dragons were playing, and where Astrid was sitting in the sunlight. As soon as Hiccup slid off, Hookfang was off, flying back to the edge no doubt. Hiccup looked over at Astrid again and it was only then he saw the discarded clothing. Her shirt, skirt, arm wraps and shoulder pads were in a pile not too far away, while she had her feet resting in the water, and her head back, basking in the sunlight with her eyes closed.

Gods she was beautiful. He was debating interrupting her and ruining such a tranquil moment. But Toothless had made the choice for him by seeing his and letting out an annoyed roar. Astrid looked at the dragon, before seeing what he was looking at and when she caught sight of Hiccup she froze.

They looked at each other for what seemed like eternity before Hiccup looks away awkwardly. "S-Sorry… I just… I came to apologise… I-I've just been so stressed over Vigo… I wasn't myself… and in doing so I didn't realise what I was doing to you all… I'm really sorry Astrid…"

She just looks at him with an unreadable expression, which started to unnerve Hiccup. He looked at the dragons and both had stopped to watch him, both moving closer to Astrid. After standing there for 5 minutes without an answer, Hiccup sigh and turned before running off. What had he done? He had lost the only person who he could love. He had lost his best friend. He had lost everything. Hiccup the useless was back again. He couldn't stop Vigo. He couldn't lead. He couldn't get a girlfriend. He couldn't keep a friend. Why did he ever get his hopes up?

He comes across a cliff and sits down, looking out at the ocean. Would he even be missed is he just… disappeared? What is he stayed here? What if he…? No he can't do that… But what if he did? Would anyone notice? He becomes self-conscious about himself. He looks down and sees his skinny posture. Sure the armour made him look a bit bigger, but he was still weak… Still non-Viking like. He was nothing without Toothless and his brain, and his brain had failed him, and Toothless had left him. He was nothing… Maybe he should just end it… But that's irrational thinking. But maybe it's not.

He looks down the cliff and sees the sharp rocks residing there. Will it be quick? He stands up and stands right at the edge, the tip of his boot hanging off the edge. He heavily debates it. And he almost comes to the decision of ending it when two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back away from the edge. He looks behind him and sees a head full of blond hair.

"Astrid…?"

"Please tell me you weren't thinking about jumping... Please tell me that's not what you were thinking…" Her voice is muffled by his leather suit, and because he can't lie to her, he just stays quiet and feels the bare arms around his torso tighten more.

"You were… weren't you…?" He nods, not looking at her. "Why…? Why would you think like that?" She sounded so small… Completely un-Astrid like, and it unnerved him. "I was thinking like that because I screwed up… I'll always be Hiccup the Useless, and every time I get my hopes up about having a better life, I screw it up. I can't defeat Vigo, I can't lead like my father, and I'm not even a Viking… Im nothing…"

She tenses and keeps her hold on him, and keeps her head buried into his back. "You're not nothing Hiccup… You might not be able to see it… But you're intelligent, brave, and strong, you tamed the first dragon, and you gave all of us a life we never thought we would have. You stopped a 300 year old war, you stopped Dagur for a while… And now you'll stop Vigo… I know you will… But you need to accept help Hiccup… You're not alone anymore… We can help… I can help… Toothless wants to help…" He tries to see her face, but it's buried into his back where he can't see it. "Please let us in…"

"You were going to leave…" I hear her sigh. "Yeah… because you were being… not Hiccup… and I couldn't just sit there and watch you stress while put up with the twins and Snotlout, and just wanted to leave… But if you at least let me help… let me in… let Toothless in… then I'll stay…"

Hiccup looks over his shoulder again. "He keeps figuring out the strategy…. Like he knows me… He doesn't care about his men as long as he wins… And I can't figure out his plan… And every time I think of something and we put it into action, he figures it out and my confidence gets lower and lower, and I become more stressed so I don't think clearly. I'm tired because im up so late trying to work out a plan, I've lot my appetite and so have lost weight, and I've now lost all my friends…"

"You haven't lost us… We just aren't very happy with you… But you could probably make it up to them, they don't ask for much… But me on the other hand… How you going to make it up to me…?" He voice had gotten smaller when she spoke about herself. Hiccup wriggled in her arms until he was facing her, and her head now buried into his chest. Now he had a better view, he saw she still wasn't wearing her shirt, and she must have only put her boots on, as she wasn't wearing any armour either.

He thought about what he could do, and several scenarios popped up into his head, but he wasn't sure they would work. He looked down and saw her peaking up at him, and he got lost in her eyes, he subconscious started to lean his head down and she leaned up and their lips met halfway, in a slow and tender kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist as her arms snaked up to wrap around his neck.

They stayed like that for about 2 minutes before pulling away to look into each other's eyes. She smiled gently up at him, her cheeks becoming a rosy colour. She looked so beautiful. "I'm not sure how I'll make it up to you… but it'll probably be something stupid…" Her smile widens.

"I prefer the idea of something crazy…" I chuckle and rest my head against hers. "I don't deserve you Astrid…"

"Tough… As long as I can help it, you're stuck with me…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way…"

000

An hour later, they were heading back to the edge, Hiccup and Toothless doing all sorts of dives and stunts. Toothless had taken all but two seconds to accept Hiccups apology. He had pounced on the boy and licked him all over, cooing and his tail waggling excitedly. When Hiccup had gotten up, his hair was sticking up all over the place and a goofy smile on his face. Astrid had burst out laughing, and in revenge, Hiccup had tackled her and rubbed as much of Toothless' saliva onto her.

He now had a bruise on his left shoulder.

But he had forgotten about that as soon as he was in the air with Toothless, as free as he could brought Toothless to fly right across the water surface, and ran his hand through the water, whooping loudly. "Yeah baby!" He heard Astrid whooping behind him and looked back to see her smiling widely at him. After all, she had got her Hiccup back.

When they arrived back to the edge, Hiccup had apologised to everyone personally, and allowed them to decide as a group a punishment, which was definitely not as bad as it could have been.

"I can't believe your all just making me clean the stables for a week, surely I need a worse punishment?" He was confused, he was expecting something much more severe that could ruin his reputation, or something that will injure him. Not something as easy as cleaning duty.

"Well I may have persuaded them to take it easy on you, after all, Snotlout and the twins wanted to take your other leg off" He looks back at Astrid with wide eyes. "But of course, me and Fishlegs weren't in favour of that, and so decided, yes you were being a arsehole, but you trusted us to give you a punishment, so we went easy on you" She smiles at him with a cheeky grin.

They were both sitting in his hut, which he had given a good clean after Astrid had forced him to eat. He looked down at all the plans on his desk and sighed. He heard Astrid get up from her seat and then felt her hands rest on his shoulders. She looked down at all the plans and sighed. "You have been working way too hard… go get changed into something more comfortable than that leather outfit, and then get some sleep… I'll see you in the morning" She grabbed her axe and started to walk to the entrance, but Hiccup stopped her.

"Can't you stay a while? I'm not tired…" She didn't look convinced. "Please Astrid? I want to catch up more… I've neglected your company for too long…" She seemed to debate it before sighing.

"Ok… Get changed into something more comfortable, and I'll stay…" He smiled at her before walking upstairs to get changed. He took his leather armour off and hung them up before changing into his night clothes, which meant he didn't have a shirt, because the edge was very warm compared to the harsh weathers of Berk.

He was trying to find something to wear on his upper half when Astrid walked in. He heard her gasp, and he turned to see she had a slight blush on her cheeks. She averted her eyes and cleared her throat. "No shirt?" He could hardly hear her.

"Sorry, I don't normally wear a shirt to bed due to the weather difference…" He keeps digging for a shirt, but can't find one that is clean and sighs. "I can't find one… great…"

"It's ok, it's no different to when we go swimming" She had a point, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I can always put my suit back on Astrid if you're uncomfortable"

"No!" Her shout startles him and he looks at her in shock. "I-I mean, it's ok, it doesn't bother me" He gave her a confused look before shrugging and sitting down on his bed, stretching his right foot. He pats the space next to him and Astrid hesitates for a second before sitting down next to him. They sit and talk for an hour, Astrid telling Hiccup about all that's happened that he most likely doesn't know about.

When she tells him how she had to pull Toothless away every time they walked passed his hut, Hiccup looked down, hating himself for rejecting Toothless like that. "I can't believe I never noticed… Gods how did you guys put up with me?"

She shrugs as she leans back on her arms. "I don't know… Maybe it was the thought of getting our Hiccup back…" He looked at her with an apologetic look and turned his head away. She placed her hand on his bare shoulder, which she got distracted by for a few seconds before snapping out of her daydream and turned him to face her. "We got our Hiccup back though… I got my Hiccup back…" She gives him a small smile, and lets her hand drop.

But as it drops, it strokes his chest slightly, which makes him shiver in delight, and her gasp. She looks at his face, and sees a look in his eyes she's never seen before. It looks wanting. He slowly leans towards her, eyes focused on her lips, and she immediately leans the rest of the way, kissing him softly.

It doesn't stay that way though. As the kiss continues, the pair become more desperate, more wanting. Astrid's hands roam his chest, while Hiccup's explores her side and back. They pull away for a quick breath, but they're lips are soon locked again. As their tongues battle for dominance, Hiccup gets a good hold of her backside, and hauls her into his lap. She gasps into his mouth as she straddles him, getting comfortable.

She situates herself so her crotch is resting above his, and as she moves slightly, he moans into her mouth. She hesitates, before moving her hips against his again. He moans more, and pulls away from her mouth to rest his head into her neck. She enjoys the friction and starts to repeatedly push her hips against his. They moan softly together, the friction creating vast amounts on pleasure for the both of them.

Astrid continues to grind on his crotch, but he stops her shortly after, panting. She gives him a confused look. Had he not liked it? She made to get off, but he held her firmly, keeping her where she was.

"I-It was… Too much…" Oh… Oh! Her eyes widen and he grins sheepishly up at her. She smiles and pecks his lips, her hand trailing down his chest. She looks down at her covered torso and decides there is way too much clothing. She grabs the helm and pulls up, tearing the fabric from her body. When it's off she chucks it to the other side of the room, and when she looks back, Hiccups eyes are staring hungrily at her bare skin.

He brings a shaking hand up to her stomach and starts to run his hands up and down it, looking up at her face to see if she liked it or not. From the way she closes her eyes and arches her body into his hands, he's going to take it she likes what he's doing. He kept running his hands along her sides, and stomach, before being brave and slowly moving his hands to rest on top of her breasts.

He feels her nipples pearl under her band, and feels himself twitch. Gods she must be a goddess. No mortal could be this beautiful.

She realised he hadn't moved his hands, so moved hers to cup his and took his hands off her. He looked at her questionably, but his eyes widened as he saw her reach behind her and start to unravel the band tied around her chest. He couldn't believe his eyes as she finished taking the bands off, and then chucked them next to her shirt.

She then grabbed his hands, and placed them back on her breasts, moaning softly as he squeezed them.

He thought he was sleeping, because this must be a dream. Astrid Hofferson couldn't possibly want him of all people to do this to her, but if it was a dream, he was determined not to wake up. He kneaded them together, before gently pinching the rosy pearls that rested in the middle. She moaned more at that. He kissed her collarbone and neck while playing with her chest, and her gasps and moans at him sucking on her pulse point was the biggest turn on.

It wasn't long before they had both removed all their clothes except their underwear. Hiccup had managed to get on top, and Astrid's legs were wrapped around his waist. Hiccup was absentmindedly grinding against her as they battled with their tongues, their moans melting into each other's mouths.

Hiccup suddenly stopped, which made Astrid whimper in disappointment. He looked at her with worry, which made her feel worried. "What's wrong?"

"A-Are you sure you want this Astrid…? I-I don't want to take you and then you regret it…" She cupped his cheek and smiled sweetly.

"I would never regret you…" And with that she attacked his mouth again, while tugging at his boxers. He shifted with her pulling them down, and managed to stop himself from covering himself up. When his boxers were thrown to the other side of the room, he grabbed her underwear, and pulled them down, his mouth still attacking hers. Once they had joined his boxers on the floor, he placed his hands on her hips and rubbed, not daring to touch her just yet.

But she wasn't so hesitant, with one hand holding his head to hers, the other reached down and started to rub his now free erection. He gasped into her mouth and had to pull away to take a breath of air. She smiled at his reaction, and wrapped her hand around him before starting to pump slowly. Hiccup's moans were very reassuring as she pleasured him.

And he had not felt anything so good before. Her soft hands were working him well, and he didn't think he would last much longer. But she had suddenly let go, and he gave a whimper in protest but let out a loud moan when she replaced her hand with her mouth.

He couldn't think of anything but her, the pleasure was that intense. He moaned and mumbled her name in praise, his eyes closed and mouth gasping for breath.

She looked up from her position, and smiled at his face. She started to bob her head like she had with her hand, and his reaction made her more eager to please.

He soon found himself reaching the end, but didn't want to finish just yet.

"A-Astrid… S-stop…" She released him with a confused look immediately.

"I-I'm close… d-don't want to, uh, finish yet…" Her face instantly turned to understanding and she smiled at him.

"Well why you control yourself, how about you return the favour?" Hiccup blushes but slowly moves his hand down and rests it on her forbidden area which immediately rewards him with a gasp. He starts to slowly move his hand against her entrance, her moans getting louder as his rubs get harder and faster.

He thinks about how she used her mouth and decides to do the same. He leans down and gently runs his tongue across her folds. And her reaction is music to his ears. She moans his name loudly while her hands grip onto his hair. She starts to rock her hips into his mouth, begging for more, which Hiccup happily gives her. He drags his tongue roughly against her before pushing it into her, enticing the most beautiful noise from her.

Soon she is panting and shaking as he rests above her, smiling widely as she calms down from her high. He had brought her to her end, and it tasted amazing. It was a sweet taste that lingered on his tongue and he couldn't wait to taste it again.

Astrid grabbed Hiccups head and pulled it down so she could kiss him, instantly shoving her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on his lips. It was weird but a huge turn on at the same time.

She was desperate to have him inside her now. No more foreplay. So she angled her hips and grabbed onto Hiccups member before placing his tip at her entrance. He gasped and looked at her with worry one more time.

"Are you absolutely sure Astrid…? You can only have one first time… are you sure you want me to be yours…?" She smiled at his concern and cupped his face and rested her forehead against his.

"I'm sure Hiccup… now stop messing about and take me…"

He did as he was told and slowly started to slip into the woman he loved. He heard her groan at what was probably a very uncomfortable experience. He pushed all the way in and moaned gently into her ear. He didn't move, just rested there while he let Astrid get comfortable.

She hadn't felt so full in her life. She felt complete. More connected with Hiccup than anyone else she knew. It was amazing, if it was a bit uncomfortable at first. But just after a few minutes she suddenly was hit with pleasure as Hiccup shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

"Do that again"

"What?"

"Move again Hiccup!"

Hiccup was taken aback by this but did as he was told and slightly pulled out. This received a moan of approval.

"K-keep doing that!"

He did as he was told and pulled out before pushing back in again, this made both young adults moan in pleasure. Hiccup continued to thrust into Astrid, moaning her name and other random gibberish about her beauty, while she just moan his name and made pleasured noises.

Soon Hiccup had found a fast pace and Astrid was meeting his thrusts with her own. The room had suddenly got 10 degrees hotter as their love making continued. But they were starting to reach the finish line. Soon they would both reach the end, but neither wanted to. But that didn't stop Astrid from telling Hiccup to move faster and harder.

Hiccup had yet to disobey her, giving the both of them the pleasure they were both craving. It wasn't long before Hiccup started to stutter "I-I'm so close Astrid…"

"D-don't stop… I-I'm almost there…"

Hiccup held back as he brought Astrid to her end, which wasn't even a minute later. She cried out and arched her back as her legs clamped around Hiccup's waist and made him keep thrusting. After another minute, Astrid was way too sensitive and so unwrapped her legs allowing Hiccup to finally pull out so he could also release. He had grabbed a cloth as soon as he legs had loosened and had placed it against his tip before releasing.

He moaned Astrid's name before collapsing next to her, panting heavily. She cuddled up to his side, nuzzling into his chest as they both calmed down from their high.

It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

000

The others instantly knew they had their old Hiccup back when both he and Astrid walked into the clubhouse the next morning, holding each other's hands and laughing at whatever they were talking about.

The others knew exactly what had happened between the two yesterday. They could hear the two lover's moans last night while they were hanging out in the clubhouse. They instantly got to teasing the two when they sat down.

"So, I presume Astrid enjoyed dragon boys riding skills last night" Ruff started with a sly smile on her face.

Instantly the young couple's faces turned to a crimson colour.

Tuffnut was sniggering and Fishlegs couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. Snotlout just looked annoyed.

"Why did you chose Hiccup? Why not this hunk of Viking?" He gestured to himself.

"Did you ever consider that maybe, oh I don't know, I don't like all that 'hunk of Viking'. " Astrid slightly glares at him as she rests against Hiccup.

"Why not?"

"Because I prefer my Vikings to be skinny and smart, not bulky and an idiot" Snotlout pouted at this before trying to play it off.

"Your lose"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics as he wrapped an arm around Astrid.

Hiccup's stress had completely evaporated now, happiness taking over him as he smiled and laughed with everyone, Astrid snuggled into his arms.

Maybe with the help of everyone they could finally defeat Vigo…


End file.
